A Universe All On Our Own
by St.SilverWings
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku one shots and short stories taking place in alternate universes. Doesn't necessarily follow canon. Rated T for now.


**Hello . I'm writing a full SasuSaku alternate universe story, but it has been a while since I've written a fanfiction, so I don't know how consistent I can be. That is the point of this one-shot and the many more I'll be writing. I can use the ideas that don't fit in my story line without abandoning the story or my ideas. Also! I can work out a good writing style for it. I'll write a couple one-shots before publishing the first chapter so I can get people's opinions on third-person vs. first-person, who's perspective I write best from, whether or not the characters are OOC and if they are OOC, it's still within the realm of possibility given the parameters I've placed them in my alternate universes. So, I'm asking for critiques and feedback, but I'd also like for them to be constructive and not destructive. If I wanted flames, I'd use my fireplace. If you don't like them, stop reading them. If you don't support this ship, please don't bash them. Just move onto a new fic. All of these stories/ideas will be SasuSaku-centric, you've all been warned! But I do want people's opinions on whether or not I'm doing the characters justice. Please read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does!**

"Tou-san, where did I come from?"

"Hn?" Sasuke asked, caught off guard by his son's question.

"Where do I come from tou-san?" Shiro Uchiha had always been a curious kid, taking after his mother who also had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Sasuke had been lucky that Shiro hadn't asked any embarrassing questions so far, but apparently, that luck had since run out. He always that Sakura would be the one to help explain the dreaded "talk" to their son. She was much better with these kinds of things than he had ever been, and it was not the first time this month he had wished that she was still with them. A pang shot through his chest.

Sasuke swallowed quickly, eyes focusing on the blaring television in the Uchiha's living room. The aging news anchor was droning on about the tsunami in Kirigakure that had devastated their coast line about a month ago. Hundreds had died, and thousands had been severely injured by the natural disaster. There had been a medical convention that weekend in Kiri, his wife one of the honored few to demonstrate and speak about her groundbreaking, new techniques in emergency medicine. It had been a month since she had left to go to Kiri. He shook his head and glanced at the mountains of work that were spread all over the kitchen table. He had decided to take the week off so he and his son could spend some time together. It was the beginning of Konoha Elementary School's week long break and the end of a huge case that needed to be finalized by the end of the week. Konoha's Chief of Police had never been so absentminded as to take off a week only to spend it swamped with work instead of cheering up his son. The raven haired man never thought he'd miss his wife's constant nagging about putting dates on the calendar, never imagined he'd ever have to be without it, he thought to himself bitterly. "From okaa-san and tou-san," he sighed, running his hand through his black spikes, ruffling his tresses even more than they already were.

"I know that!" Shiro cried, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. "I was at Kuro's house yesterday, and he asked his okaa-san where he came from, and she told him that he came from her love with his tou-san. And then he asked where that came from, and she said from when Kuro's tou-san got apartment rooms mixed up and knocked on the wrong door. So Kuro comes from the wrong apartment number, so where do I come from, tou-san?"

Sasuke couldn't help but lift one eyebrow. That was some real dumb logic. He made a mental note to keep him away from that Nara Kuro lest he want more troublesome questions, but he couldn't help himself from remembering.

 _Konoha University_

 _Rokudaime Hall_

 _Monday 11:12 AM_

Sasuke continued to glare at the blackboard that took up almost the entire front wall of the small classroom. Girlish squeals and giggles filled his ears as his head started to throb and his left eye started to twitch. He was going to murder that dobe.

It wasn't necessarily his fault, the Uchiha knew that he would have to take Psychology eventually, as would the blonde idiot on his right. However, he did not realize that when the Uzumaki brat convinced him to take the same time slot as him, he had picked one that filled an entire 250 person lecture hall. Even being crowded in an intro level class at eight in the morning was not the worst fate in the world. What was, however, was that the professor added a smaller discussion period to ensure that everyone had a chance to comprehend the material and ask idiotic questions that were already answered in class. Sasuke could feel his headache throb harder at his temples. The two childhood friends were two of the five males in the thirty some person discussion, thus the Uchiha's dilemma. If he had to hear one more airheaded giggle, he was going to snap. The dead last on his right, however, did not share the same sentiment, soaking in all the female attention. The two could not be more different. Naruto radiated a palpable brightness and warmth that Sasuke was sometimes envious of (not that he'd ever let that idiot know), while the Uchiha seemed to exude a distinct coldness that kept his peers and those mindless fangirls away from the empty seat on his left. And the handsome college first year would scowl the entire semester if it meant keeping it that way.

Someone clearing their throat caught Sasuke's attention, his glare shifting from the blackboard to the hipster in an ill-fitting t-shirt with some obscure pop culture reference on it. Their TA seemed nice enough as he started to explain the requirements for the class, adjusting the thick frames on the bridge of his nose. The discussion counted for twenty percent of their final grade, including participation, a group project, and - the classroom door slammed against the wall before he could finish.

A tiny little sprite came in like a whirlwind, apologizing profusely for being late. She had obnoxiously colored pink hair in a mess of a ponytail, wearing jeans in 88 degree weather and had lines that looked suspiciously like goggle markings around her eyes and on her nose. This girl was the bonafide definition of a hot mess. In other words, she looked fucking annoying.

After apologizing once more, she made her way to the closest seat open; the seat on Sasuke's left. Of course. Just what he needed. The walking annoyance flicked the monstrosity she called hair over her shoulder, almost hitting him in the face, as she rummaged in the beat up blue backpack she had dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He unconsciously noticed the subtle hint of her feminine shampoo, something natural and fruity and - he stopped himself right there lest he lose whatever dignity he had been able to muster from the situation. She sat up having retrieved a spiral notebook and a bright purple pen, flipping to a page before immediately marking it with the irritating color. Almost as an after thought, she turned towards the kid she had almost assaulted with the unregistered pink weapon she called hair, and he began to drown in the greenest depths he had ever seen. She offered him a blindingly white smile and a breathy but genuine 'hello' before immediately fixing her gaze onto the TA as he scribbled a few words onto the chalkboard.

Sasuke made a quick irritated noise under his breath. _Tch_ , definitely annoying.

He couldn't get her off of his mind, mostly because neither could the Naruto. His blonde roommate had been talking about the pink-haired 'hottie' all week, saying how he had finally found his future wife, and all he had to do now was find out her name. Sasuke rolled his eyes every time she was brought up. Pink had quickly become his least favorite color, and he was dreading their next discussion.

When the next Monday had rolled around, she came in five minutes before class started, hair more polished but still sporting the pants and telltale goggle lines. Today, Naruto had made sure that the empty seat was next to him.

Flashing her with his famous megawatt smile, the blonde idiot leaned over, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my roommate Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?" The pinkette beamed, taking the tan boy's outstretched hand. "Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

"Well, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl! What year are you Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme and I are freshman, we live in Hokage Hall on the 7th floor! Believe it or not, we're best friends . I gotta put up with this sorry ass twenty four-seven!" She giggled at him and his interesting choice of honorifics. "Oh, I'm sure it can't be that bad," she said playfully, a small smile on her face. "I'm a freshman in Hokage Hall too, except I live on the 5th floor."

"Hey! I'll come visit you all the time then! I don't understand any of this stuff. I'd get this bastard to help me, but he's a crap teacher." The raven-haired boy scoffed at the idiot. The rosette laughed again, and Sasuke was reminded immediately of the tinkling of bells. "Why are you taking Psych if you don't understand any of it?"

"It's a breadth requirement! I'm a Political Science Major, and Sasuke-teme here is a Criminal Justice Major, so we have to take it to graduate. What about you, Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked, his eyes glued to Sakura like a love-struck puppy that had been kicked one too many times. Naruto was really testing the Uchiha's gag reflex.

"It's a suggested class for Med School, so here I am," bells chimed, and Sasuke tried to picture her light pink hair tumbling down the back of light blue scrubs. It would look like spring barfed in a hospital. "A doctor huh? I'll be your first patient when you get your lab coat and everything, believe it!" The dobe went as far as to wink at her. Sasuke's scowl intensified.

That was the moment the TA decided to pass out the material they would be reviewing, cutting off their conversation. Fifty minutes later, the blonde turned towards the pinkette, saying that he and Sasuke were going to head to dining hall to get lunch. Dead last wanted to know if she'd like to join them, and she immediately agreed.

After spending an excessive amount of time in the dining hall, Sasuke learned Pinky's entire life story. She had moved back here from Suna (originally from Konoha) with her own loudmouthed blonde who was a psychology major, and the only reason they weren't in the same class was because Pinky's chemistry lab was at the same time, giving her a fifteen minute window to make it across campus to _their_ psychology discussion. She had only ever been in two relationships, both with red heads (Naruto made a comment about how he always wanted to be a redhead and that he'd pick up some hair coloring on his way back to the dorm). The Uchiha had snorted at that, glowering at the blonde (he wasn't sure if it was because of the comment or the fact that he himself had unintentionally conjured up a ridiculous image of himself with red hair). He scoffed before turning his eyes back to the slender girl sitting across from him. She used to volunteer at SunaCentral Medical Center under a doctor named Chiyo, and she now volunteers at Konoho General, shadowing Dr. Tsunade, who happened to be not only her idol but also the dobe's aunt (though he liked to call her Granny, much to Tsunade's chagrin). Her favorite color was red to his vast surprise, and not pink, like her hair, which was somehow natural. After Naruto asked if he could check and got clocked a good one in the back of the head, the pair discovered she had taken kickboxing classes for years and that she wants to create her own clinic for children who have undergone severe traumas. Sweets are her kryptonite, dango her Achille's heel. Her mom was strict, and her dad was a free spirit who told the worst jokes imaginable. He knew this because she told one and the dobe laughed for five minutes straight. She liked to sleep in on weekends and had an eclectic taste in music. She and the dobe could talk for hours. He barely spoke more than eight words throughout the entire meal. They walked back to the dorms together before parting ways. Naruto to pick up books for his next class, Sasuke and Sakura to their respective rooms, a lingering, unspoken promise that Monday lunches after Psych discussion would become routine for the three first year college students.

Four weeks later, Naruto was sick and didn't show up to class. Too many late nights and Natty Lites had his immune system in the tank, but Sakura still sat silently next to Sasuke. That had been a surprise to him. Not necessarily the silence because the two barely ever spoke to each other but that she even bothered to sit next to him at all. During their time together, his two more outgoing counterparts dominated the conversations while he tended to drift to the background, content to just listen to the two speak. However, that meant that without their boisterous middleman, neither one of them would be having much of a conversation. He wasn't sure whether he should be thankful for that though.

Lately, she'd been finishing her labs early, a testament to her intelligence that Sasuke couldn't overlook. They both received perfect marks on their first Psychology exams, while the dobe barely managed to keep up only due to Sakura's constant tutoring. That was another tradition of theirs. Every Thursday night, the green eyed girl would spend a few hours in their dorm room drilling psychology facts into Naruto's brain until something stuck. Sasuke kept a running tally of how many times Naruto asked the same question twice while he worked on write-ups for fake criminal cases for his criminal justice class. Sasuke called this proof that Naruto was an idiot. Naruto called it a reason to stare at Sakura when she wasn't looking.

Today, she tried to make conversation with him before their TA got there, earning a few grunts and maybe a word of affirmation here or there. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a lot of experience with the opposite sex, despite popular belief. Sure, the tall dark and handsome bit got him a lot of attention from females, but they never really got his. She was easier, in theory, to get along with, almost like a female Naruto. A pinker, prettier, female Naruto. Scratch that. Never mind, that thought made him nauseous. He had never imagined kissing Naruto. Not! that he had imagined kissing Sakura before either. She was just … easy to talk to…

Only in theory though because whenever she would give him a smile that caused the corners of her eyes to crinkle and her nose to scrunch a little, his internal organs would start to have a prize fight and an unfamiliar type of warmth would spread in his chest, and he didn't know what to do about it. So, he ignored it and went about his life like normal, staring at her with an intensity he didn't even realize he had until she asked why he was looking at her like that. He quickly, awkwardly looked away, grabbing his black pen as she grabbed her purple one to catch up on the notes the TA had begun to write on that squeaky little blackboard he should have been glaring at since the start of their discussion period. However, as their fifty minutes began to draw to a close, he couldn't help but wonder if they would still get lunch, even without Naruto to fill the silent void between them with idle prattle. So when the TA dismissed them and she immediately began to pack up without a word, his lips turned down on one side in a thin line. Shaking his head in slight agitation, he threw his notebook (unlike her, he preferred a composition one) almost a little too forcefully into his backpack. He glanced to his left only to discover that the pinkette had already left. About to skulk out of the room (why was he so irritated? Uchiha's don't get so irritated over bubblegum girls walking away from unasked lunch plans) when a throat cleared to get his attention. There she was, in all her pinky, annoying glory, propping open the door with one cream colored hand. "Are you coming or what? I'm starving over here while you're taking your sweet old time over there, Sasuke-kun!" He could hear her say his name forever, and he didn't know why. He didn't care. Next Monday, the recently recovered blonde complained very loudly that Sasuke had stolen his seat. For the rest of the semester, Sasuke made sure that Sakura always sat to his left.

Less than halfway through the semester, a guy named Kiba from their Psych discussion began to join them for their weekly Monday lunches, and Sasuke was having none of it. Sure they would get lunches together other days, but Mondays were kind of their thing, just the three of them. They even had a name for them, Team 7 Lunches (Sakura had always reminded them she lived on the 5th floor, not the 7th and would hit Naruto whenever he said that it didn't matter, that they were going to include her even if they were above her). When the TA had paired the class together for a quick group project, Sasuke and Naruto had been paired together while Sakura had to work with the brunette to her left that had what looked like a dog tail on his backpack. He was amiable, had a puppy named Akamaru, and lived in their building as well. He began to tag along after he and Naruto became friends (playfully argued while Sasuke would shoot daggers at the unwanted pest). Sure, Ino and Hinata, a girl from the 6th floor that Sakura shared an English class with, would be at Team 7 Lunches occasionally, but that was different. Kiba was loud and obnoxious and lewd and would say things that got Sakura to blush. Sure, Naruto would make her blush too, but any self-respecting member of society, besides an Uchiha, would blush at the obscenities that came out of his mouth. Somehow, the Inuzuka would always make sure that the Haruno girl's attention was always on him, and he knew it. And he knew it pissed Sasuke off. Just now, Kiba made eye contact with Sasuke and, oh so deliberately, slung his arm around Sakura's shoulders, spewing some line that somehow ended with Kiba and Sakura and a litter of pink haired Inuzuka's running around. Sasuke choked on his chicken parm (extra tomato sauce), and the brunette shot him a very self-satisfied look. It didn't last long. The girl who's cheeks were as pink as her hair immediately put her hand on Sasuke's and asked if he was okay with a concerned look, worry swimming in her peridot eyes. The Uchiha cleared his throat before nodding, causing _his_ smile (the one with the eye crinkling and the nose scrunching that only appeared when he spoke a rare full sentence or two to her or when he let a little teeth show through his smirk) to plaster itself onto her face. Naruto made another lewd joke, her smile vanishing but not her blush as she clobbered the blonde idiot into oblivion. The Inuzuka glared at the Uchiha that was now sporting one of those toothy smirks. Anyone could make her blush, but those smiles were only for him.

It was the Thursday night before one of their last psych exams, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke kept texting the loser who had stepped out an hour ago to go somewhere. He had been doing that lately, disappearing off the face of the earth only to appear again a few hours later with no word of where he had been. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't care, however, Sakura would be here any minute to tutor the numbskull. The stoic male sent out a last ditch text to the blonde before he settled into his desk chair to finish writing his English paper.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He uttered a quick "it's open" before an exhausted pinkette came in with a stack of textbooks and flopped onto his navy blue bedspread. She let out a frustrated groan, her limbs akimbo when he glanced over. "Bad day?" he asked lowly, highlighting a passage he'd analyze later.

"You… have no… idea! My lab partner is a complete moron! He totally botched the experiment we've been working on for three weeks all because he's incapable of reading chemical labels. We're going to have to go in on weekends to make up for him destroying our test subjects," she complained as she flailed her hands before covering her face with them. "Now I have to cancel all my plans for this weekend."

Sasuke snorted at that last part, a small smirk on his face. He heard rustling and an indignant gasp. He stopped reading and looked into narrowed green eyes. She was incredibly cute when she was mad, not that he'd ever admit that. Her upper body was propped up by her elbows, and her mouth hung open. "You don't think I have plans! You think I sit around all day doing nothing but studying. That I never do anything with my life!" She accused with a hiss.

"Hn," he responded with his brows raised and his eyes on the novel in his hand.

A disgruntled little huff left her petal colored lips as she argued, "You never know! I could have a hot date tomorrow with that guy from my Intro to Medicine class!"

Ah yes, the redhead from her med class. Sasuke had seen him in the library when they were working on a project. Well, Kyo or Ryou or whatever his name was, had paid more attention to her tits than his textbook, and she knew it. She tried to discreetly signal to Sasuke, who was working at a different table, across the second floor, to come save her. It was only until the little lecher found interest in the passage closest to Sakura's chest that Sasuke rescued the damsel in distress with a wave and a quick text about a fake emergency so she could slip away. Yeah, right, she had a date with that creep. His onyx orbs lazily slid over to focus on her, at least, that's how he hoped it had looked, "Do you?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

She pouted before leaning against his wall with her arms folded, "Well, no. But I could have!" she huffed.

"Good," was his mental response before he turned back to his laptop with a shake of his head and a light chuckle.

"You don't think I could get a hot date, do you?" Sasuke heard more rustling. He turned to her about to roll his eyes at her when he saw her advancing towards him, her hands and knees sinking into the comforter. She moved slowly and sensually, probably more so than she realized. The v-neckline of her sweater gave him a phenomenal view of the soft flesh beneath it.

The rose haired goddess got closer and closer until their noses were touching, and he could smell the of bubblegum on her breath. He swallowed softly when she smiled, her eyes half-lidded and flitting down to look at his lips before returning to his eyes. "What do you think now?" In that moment, he felt like he could do it. He could forget that there was a tomorrow, that there would be consequences. He could forget that he didn't really know if she felt the same way he did, if he even really knew what he actually felt. He could forget that she was spring and he was winter, she was smiling and he was brooding, she was the girl how could get him to feel light and he could lean forward and capture that light.

Instead, he said, "Those goggle lines really add something," with a straight face. Her beautiful green eyes narrowed. He didn't even notice that she had grabbed for his pillow until it hit him across the face.

"You're so cruel, Sasuke-kun!" she pouted. She sat back with a smattering of pink across her porcelain skin. "Hey, did Naruto ever come back from that date with Hinata?"

"Hn?" That caught his attention.

"Yeah, he asked Hinata to go on a date with him tonight. They went to that ramen place on campus. What was it called? Ichiraku's? Anyway, I think it's great that he finally asked her, but I told him that he'd wind up staying way longer than he planned for. He's not going to be prepared for tomorrow since he'll be back so late. He won't have time to study," She shook her head, putting Sasuke's pillow back on his bed. She plucked a pink highlighter off his desk, one of the few she started leaving in his desk draw.

"She could do better than that loser," this time, he caught the pillow with a glare. "What did you tell him?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her textbook, "What are you talking about?" Kami, she looked adorable. He really needed to get laid. The thought of Sakura doing something else on his bed was immediately pushed out of his mind.

"There's no way he would have asked her if she was going to say no, you had to have said something. He's too dense to have noticed she's had feelings for him all semester," he said as he flipped back to that previous passage. He had another paragraph to finish before he could unglue his eyes from the screen of his laptop.

"He's not the only one," she mumbled under her breath.

"You say something?" He asked, his fingers flying across the keys.

She scoffed. "I may have made a comment to him," she said with a bite.

"You're too nice to him," the raven haired boy pointed out.

"Someone has to be," she said, ending the conversation when she dove back into her studying.

They sat in silence, only the sound of his typing and her highlighting. An hour later, the Uchiha had finished, reviewed and submitted his essay. He made his way around the desk and to his bed, taking in the sight of Sakura sprawled all over it with textbooks and papers. "Move," he said in a monotone voice. She looked up at him with a grimace as she started to move all of her books and papers onto the floor. He was tired and impatient, and the news of the dobe actually gathering his courage and asked out the Hyūga he had been ranting about for the past month had only shortened his temper, though he was happy Naruto wasn't pining over Sakura anymore. Sasuke unceremoniously dropped the rest of her papers onto the floor, lying down while forcing Sakura towards the foot of his bed. He sprawled out, throwing an arm haphazardly over his eyes while he let a low groan leave his lips. It wasn't till a moment later that he started to get comfortable, his breathing leveling out as he tried to clear his mind when he felt something heavy and soft land on his chest. Two soft something's actually. He let out a low hiss. There went clearing his mind.

He opened his eyes to find a smiling rosette with a coy expression on her face. He could smell bubblegum again, as well as her fruity shampoo; distinctly Sakura. He schooled his face into one of nonchalance, not letting a single emotion slip between the cracks. "You're an asshole, you know that?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto didn't call him a bastard to waste breath, but he wouldn't lie and say that hearing it from Sakura so directly didn't set off a small pang in his chest. "But you're not as big of an asshole as you'd like us all to think," she said with a surety that almost he believed. "If you were, you wouldn't help Naruto as much as you do. I'm sure when you saw he was late for our study session that you tried to get a hold of him. You wouldn't have gotten that paint set for your little cousin for her birthday, nor would you have spent the time and energy to find pink wrapping paper to make her happy. Don't glare at me! I saw you buy it when we went off campus that one time! The trip that Ino planned for all of us, and you complained the entire time like a baby, but if you really didn't want to go, no one could force you to if they tried. But you knew that Naruto and I wanted you there, so you went for us. And you certainly wouldn't let me keep shit in your desk or save me from creepy guys in the library, let alone allow me to stay in your dorm room for over an hour to teach someone that isn't even here." Sasuke was just as struck by her words as the hand that started to stroke his chest. He hoped that he didn't have some dumb love struck look on his face because it sure felt like he did. This was not how an Uchiha acted. "Under all that dark and brooding act is a sweet guy who just doesn't know how to use his words. You're a good friend, Sasuke-kun, and I don't think I've ever thanked you for all you've done for me so far this semester. So, thank you, Sasuke-kun," She ended her speech with a warm smile before she kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke grabbed the hand that rested on his chest and held it in his larger one. Hers was soft and warm, the kind he'd want to hold much longer than just this moment. Onyx met emerald, and he used his free hand to rest on the back of Sakura's neck, guiding her down until a pair of soft lips met his own. The kiss was short and sweet, but he pulled away when he noticed she wasn't reciprocating. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, and suddenly, the ceiling became the most interesting thing in his room. How'd he even get in this situation? He shouldn't have let some pink-haired distraction wiggle her way into his heart, the same organ he rarely used. Sasuke started to sit up, still refusing to look at her as he quickly snatched his hand away. He was aware that his face was screwed into a grimace, not even bothering to hide his emotions. He had already embarrassed himself enough, his ego smashed to bits. There was nothing left to protect.

He made a move to get off the bed when he felt Sakura's leg block his own. His eyes widened as he looked over to see two creamy legs on either side of his. "Hey," His eyes were wide open as his heart fluttered and his breathing stopped. This had to be a dream. He kept staring at her like an idiot, waiting for himself to wake up. This entire thing had to be a dream. He must have fallen asleep writing his paper. She had never come over, she hadn't been lying on his chest. Sakura Haruno was definitely not straddling him. "You don't get away that easily, Sasuke-kun," she breathed before crashing her lips onto his.

This was nothing like their last kiss. This was tongue and teeth and passion. The hands that had been pressed on his chest earlier were now tangled in his raven locks, tugging in the best possible way. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto his hardening length. He opened his eyes in time to see her head flung back, her eyes closed and her elegant swan neck exposed and ready for the taking. Sasuke broke contact and began to place kisses all along her jawline till he made his way to her swan neck, looking to be rewarded by another one of her breathy little moans. It came when he nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Small hands unwound themselves from his hair and pushed hard until he was flat on his back again. A moment later he felt hot breath on the shell of his ear before her tongue took it's place, caressing the outside of his ear. He sucked in a breath when her teeth captured his ear lobe, "Sakura…" he was unbelievably hard.

They didn't even hear the door open when an ecstatic, unsuspecting blonde bustled in with a container of left over Ichiraku's. "I just had the best date of my - WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?!" Naruto screeched.

"Shut up, dead last," Sasuke glared at him, moving to pull Sakura closer to his chest.

"Hey, uh, Naruto, um, I'm actually really tired, so… I can't really study with you tonight. I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow, but I'm going to go now…" Sasuke reluctantly let her get up, watching her as she fixed her sweater and grabbed some of her books. The disheveled pinkette paused at the door to shyly look over her shoulder at the Uchiha who was glaring at Naruto, "Hey, uh, Sasuke-kun? Can you help me carry my books to my dorm?" Needless to say, he didn't come back to his dorm that night.

It took him another two weeks to actually take her out on a proper date. More like she kept asking when he would take her out on a date until he asked Ino where her favorite place to eat was. They weren't the perfect couple. She was stubborn and he, wildly possessive, however, they were the balance the other needed. He was the calm to her storm, the realism to her idealism. He wasn't perfect, and neither was she. But they were each other's perfect other half. It wasn't easy, but after they graduated Sakura Haruno became Sakura Uchiha. He started working while she went to med school. They had everything planned out accordingly. Shiro had been a surprise Sakura's last year of medical school, but Sasuke had never been so thankful. He had a good job, an amazing wife and he was going to have a baby boy they were going to raise together. He had been so worried that he would put the same kind of pressure on his son that his father had put on him and his brother Itachi. Sakura had kissed him and assured Sasuke that she would always be by his side to make sure that never happened.

Now Sasuke looked at his son sitting across the couch with an expectant look on his face, and he felt another pang in his chest. "You come from Naruto-oji spending too long on a date with Hinata-oba," he got up and ruffled Shiro dark locks. His little arms wrapped around Sasuke's leg.

"Tou-san, I miss okaa-san," his sad voice muffled into the side of Sasuke's leg.

"Aa. I do too," he picked up his son and carried him to his bedroom. Nights like these, he knew Shiro hated to sleep alone. An hour later, when Shiro had fallen asleep with his little body wrapped around Sasuke's arm. Sasuke himself was about to close his eyes when he heard a notification pop up on his phone. He grabbed it, hoping it wasn't work. When he saw who had sent it, an uncharacteristic smile spread across his stoic face. He had gotten a text from a certain medic that had finally moved to an area with cell reception. "Almost done treating tsunami victims, just waiting for the runways to be cleared. Tell Shiro-kun I'll be back from Kiri in three days. Ashiteru, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
